Health point
Health Points Health points are the system used in most games to calculate a player (and monster)'s life or death situation. Every time you take damage a number of health points lost will be shown on your screen and deducted from your current health point value which cannot exceed the total health point value. As you level up your maximum health will increase, but you can also increase this maximum level of health thanks to special equipments and forging process. You have now taken damage from an enemy and are wonderring if you'll ever get it back, right? In this game health points can be recoverred in a variety of wars. Certain classes have skills that return health to the player and/or a target or even the whole team. But what if you aren't in a team and your class does not have a self-heal skill of some kind? Your next line of health repair is food or medicine items. Food and medicine items will return a certain amount of health each time you eat them. The amount and the duration depending upon the item. For more on that check the sections on Food and Medicine items. But what if you're in really rough shape.. no healing skills, no healers in your party, and no food or medicine left... does this mean you're doomed to die sooner or later? No, there's one more way that health is returned. A meditation-like state called Za-Zen will recover your health points and your mana points. Actually I semi-lied.. there are other ways to regain hp and mp as well besides the ways listed above. If you level up your health and mana will be refilled to their max. Besides that once in a while this refresh will occur randomly. As far as can be seen so far there is no reason why this happens and its very random so do not count on this game bug pulling you out of trouble every time or you'll wind up dead more often than not. Still confused on how the health point system works? We'll give you an example then. Player X has just levelled and now has 432 maximum total health points available to them and is now at full health. They are fighting a monster that does a lot of damage but attacks slow. The first enemy attack lands for 82 damage to them. X will now have 432-82 = 350/432 health points. After a little bit the enemy critical attacks for 164 damage to them. Player A now has 350-164 = 186/432 health points. X manages to kill the monster before anymore damage can be done, and luckily a nearby fan user cast a healing spell on X for 80 health points recoverred. X now has 164+80=244/432 health points. X uses the pause between monsters to use Za-Zen skill and recovers 26 health and 11 mana before a monster attacks cancelling that mode and causing damage. 244+26 = 270/432. 270-82 = 188/432. The monster's next attack was dodged by X but the following one landed. 188-0 = 188/432 & 188-82 = 106/432. Just as the monster was almost about to die it landed another critical attack ruining the day of X. 106-164 = 0 or less health points left. X is now Dead. As shown from the previous example of poor player X, if you allow your health points to reach 0 you will die. For more on death check the section of this wiki for character death. --Mikuri 04:52, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Category:Game Concept